


SSまとめ #2

by null_Q



Series: Saviharry(AU) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2024, AU, HABA, M/M, barrison, saviharry
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_Q/pseuds/null_Q
Summary: Savitar（時間軸不明）とハリーウェルズがEarth-2で同居中。SavitarはスターラボでハリーウェルズCEOのアシスタントをしています。ハリーウェルズは知性を失っていません。時系列順不同です。基本的にEarth-2が舞台ですが、一部Earth-1が舞台のお話があります。





	SSまとめ #2

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter post archive.

### 悪癖/HRBA+Saviharry(2024AU)

 _Side BA,_  
H.R.がキッチンで鼻歌を歌いながらランチを作っている。  
ダイニングのソファで僕とハリーとサヴィがH.R.の鼻歌をBGMにゆったりとした時間を過ごしていた。  
サヴィとハリーはどんな関係を築いているのか。僕はほんの少しの好奇心からサヴィに尋ねたことを心底後悔した。サヴィは意地の悪い笑みを浮かべながら僕に見せつけるようにハリーに体を寄せて「ひみつ」と言った。サヴィはハリーの肩に額を擦り寄せて甘えるような仕草をして唖然としている僕を見て鼻で笑う。僕にはそんな風に誰かに甘えるなんて出来ないって言うみたいに。  
ハリーはサヴィの言動を見守った後に溜息をひとつ零した。  
「アレン、これのことは気にするな」  
「え？あ、……うん」  
「サヴィ、アレンをからかうな」  
「今更こいつにあなたを返せって言われたら、そんなの嫌だもん。あなたは僕のものってこいつに分からせなきゃ」  
独占欲を剥き出しにしてサヴィは僕を睨んだ。まるで威嚇されているようだ。淡々とした声で辛辣な言葉を並べるサヴィに思わず顔を顰めた。  
「ハリーは君を愛してるし、僕にはH.R.がいるし、そんなこと、」  
「お前は欲張りな男だから《僕のウェルズ》を奪いかねない。ハリーだけは絶対にお前には譲らない。H.R.だって本当はお前に相応しくなんてないのに、」  
「サヴィ」  
「ああ、ぼく、言い過ぎた？」  
「頭を冷やして来い」  
サヴィはハリーの言葉に従順に従って、すんなりと身を引いた。一瞬だけど、居心地が悪そうな表情をしてサヴィは席を立った。  
「すまない、アレン。あれの悪癖はどうも矯正が難しくてな」  
「あくへき」  
「サヴィは愛することと愛されること、その感覚をまだ完全には思い出せていない。ただ失うことを恐れて、今のように言葉の選び方を間違う。傷付けたのなら謝ろう。私からも、もちろんあれからもそうさせる」  
「気にしないで。すこし、びっくりしたっていうか……僕が想像してたよりもハリーはサヴィに愛されてて安心したよ」  
「私があれに愛されてる？」  
「《あのサヴィター》が僕なんかに嫉妬するくらい、すごく、ね」  
僕はサヴィとハリーはもっとドライな関係なのだと心配すらしていた。そしてサヴィの冷たい言動にハリーが傷付いてはいないかと。お互いを「あれ」「あの人」そう呼び合っているのは冷めきっているからではなく、逆に周囲に互いの独占欲をひけらかしているのだろう。サヴィはハリーとの関係を「ひみつ」だと言って言葉を濁したけれど、彼はハリーから寵愛を受け、同様に彼もハリーを溺愛している。淡白に見えるだけで、この２人は所謂ラブラブなのだ  
「ねぇ、ハリー。これからもサヴィのこと、たくさんしあわせにしてね」

   
  
  


_Side Harry Wells,_  
あれには悪癖がある。  
喪失を恐れるが故に、選ぶ言葉を誤り、"自分"を傷付ける。  
どれほどの愛情を注ごうとも、彼の不安は消えない。私が彼にどれだけ愛されようとも、解き放たれた神を己のそばに縛ることができないことと同じように。私を失うことを恐れる彼と、彼を失うことを恐れる私。互いに依存し合って、離れ難いと理解しながら、尚も肌が触れ合っていなければ寂しいと思う。  
「頭は冷えたか？」  
H.R.邸の中庭で手入れの行き届いた草花をぼんやりと眺めているサヴィに声をかけた。アレンに対してだけはサヴィはどうにも言葉に棘がある。それを私は咎めた。サヴィはその時こそ素直に私に従ったものの、一瞬でも渋々という表情を見せたのが気がかりだった。  
「頭は元から冷えてる」  
「あんなことをしていてか？」  
「……らしくなかったかもしれないけど、本当に嫌だったんだ。あなたはあいつに甘いし、あいつが欲しいといえばあなたは必ず応える。それが僕には分かる。あなたは強い僕よりも弱くなったあいつを選ぶ。だから、……だから、」  
饒舌だが戸惑いから空回りをして心よりも言葉が先走っている。珍しく動揺している様子のサヴィを落ち着かせるように手のひらでサヴィの顔の火傷の痕を撫でる。するとサヴィは言葉を紡ぐのを止め、瞳を伏せて深呼吸をした。  
「……あなたはぼくのものだ」  
「わたしはきみのものだ」  
手のひらに擦り寄って弱々しい表情を見せるサヴィに微笑みかける。  
「安心しろ」  
「あんしんする」  
「それでいい。いい子だ、サヴィ」  
君には悪癖がある。  
私は、それさえ愛して已まない。  
  
  


### 最適解

「時々、これは夢なんじゃないかって不安になる。スピードフォースが僕に同情して、幸せな夢を見せてるんだって」  
自分に都合のいいことはすべてスピードフォースが見せる悪夢の１つで、その夢から覚めた後に待ち受ける絶望を空想し、束の間の幸せよりも永遠の自由を欲しがる。全ての時を支配する欲望はまだサヴィターの心の底に眠っているようだ。  
「僕にかけられた解けない呪いだった。あの男が言う通り、僕は心から幸せになることなんか出来ない。ルールを破ってしまった僕は世界から嫌われている。偽物だとさえ言われて、バリーアレンになり損ねた。それなのに、どうして」  
あなたは僕を認めて、幸せにしようとするの？と震える声で尋ねる彼をどんな言葉で励ませばよかったのだろう。  
「私と居て、君は幸せなのか？」  
「……身に余るほど」  
「ならばそのままでいい。ゆっくり時間をかけて受け入れろ。私はまだ君を幸せにし足りないのだが、それはまた別の話だな」  
「なにそれ」  
「君がバリーアレンという存在に未練を残していても、私は受け入れることができる。君は君だ。他の誰でもない。きみの故郷の誰もが君を拒んでも、私のこの信念は揺るがない。余計なことは考えずにハリソンウェルズを骨抜きにした事を誇り、私に愛されていることに自惚れてほしい」  
「……あなたってほんと、ばかなひと」  
「その悪態を許せる程には君を溺愛している」  
サヴィターは少しの時間、何かを思考して溜息を吐いた。  
「昔から思ってたけど、あなたの庇護下に入ると反抗しても徒労に終わるよね」  
「……何のことだ」  
「僕のキャパシティを考えて愛を配分して」  
「数式で具体的数値に、」  
「もう黙って。この話は二度としない。忘れて」  
拗ねたように私に背を向けたサヴィターの首筋と耳がほんのり赤く染まっていることに気付いて、私は気を緩めた。  
淡く色づいた彼のうなじに口付けて、彼を腕の中に閉じ込める。  
「少しは安心したか？」  
「……あなたの馬鹿さ加減に呆れただけ。そしてセンチメンタルになった僕が一番ばかだった」  
「きみの不安はいつでも歓迎する。すぐに私が解決策を出す。それは昔と変わらない」  
初めから私を選んでくれたなら、とは言わない。君が今、私を選んだことはあらゆる選択の積み重ねの結果なのだろう。  
代用品としての痛みならば共有できる。  
その後に唯一無二のふたりだと証明しよう。  
  
  


### かわいいひと

夜中にふと目を覚まして、隣で一緒に眠ったはずの"あの人"が居ないことに気づいた。彼の居ない冷めたシーツで再び眠れず、寝室を出た。  
彼の"城"は広い。彼が築き上げてきた名誉に相応しいだけの大きな邸宅だ。しかし使用している部屋など数は知れている。管理するのが面倒だと言いながら狭い家は嫌だという彼に僕は度々呆れている。  
長い廊下の途中にある書斎とは名ばかりのワークルームの扉を開くと間接照明の薄明かりの中でガジェットを組み立てている彼が居た。作業に集中しているのか、僕の気配に全く気づいていないようだ。スピードを使って彼の背後に回り込み、作業の手を止めさせる。  
「僕をベッドに置き去りにして夜更かし？」  
「、サヴィ」  
「寒くて起きた」  
「……すまない」  
「ベッドに帰ろうよ」  
「ああ、これが終わったら」  
戻る、と僕の言葉を受け流して作業を再開する彼を見て肩を落とした。  
どれだけ僕が彼からとめどなく愛されようとも、科学はまた別の領域で彼と相思相愛なのだ。良き友人、良きパートナー。彼は時折、科学をそう呼ぶ。そして僕はその度につまらないと毒づいて科学にすら嫉妬をする。  
「あなたが愛した科学は、いつかはあなたを裏切り、無慈悲にあなたを殺すのだろうと思うと、僕はそれらをあなたから取り上げてしまいたいと思う」  
「……何の話をしている」  
「一瞬だけでもいいから、僕だけであなたの心を独占してみたい」  
一度だけでいい。あなたのすべてが欲しいのだと。振り向いてほしい一心で可愛くない意地悪な心が溢れ出てくる。  
彼は作業の手を休めずに「…意外だ」とだけ返事をした。  
ガジェットを光に当てて接合部を何度か確認し、微調整をした後にガジェットは完成したようだった。  
「僕の話、ちゃんと聞いてた？」  
「ああ、勿論だ。君は意外と物分かりが悪くて……まあ、つまり……そういうことだ」  
「途中から面倒になって説明を省くのやめて」  
彼は完成したばかりのガジェットを乱暴に机の上に置くと深くため息をついた。  
「私の心は常に君で独占されている。夜も眠れないほどに。冷静さを取り戻すために私はこうして科学と対話している。科学は数少ない私の友人でありパートナーだからな。好き好んで夜中にくだらんガジェットを組み立てるものか」  
完成させたばかりのガジェットを破壊せんとばかりに強い声音で紡がれた言葉たちに目を丸くした。  
「は、りー」  
「何だ」  
「もう一回、同じこと言って…」  
「聞こえなかったのか？それとも録音する気か？」  
後者だとは言えない。  
「こころはことばにして」  
「……君の方こそ」  
「あなたの方がずっと難しいよ。ずるい」  
彼は僕に思い焦がれるあまり、くだらないガジェットを組み立てながら冷静さを取り戻していたのか。  
顰めっ面で、自分の感情の処理に困っていたと言うのか。ああ、なんてことだ。

「あなたって、本当に、かわいい」  
  
  


### 神の追走者と神話のはなし

ベッドでくつろいでいたサヴィターが突然何かを察知したかのように起き上がった。  
「少し長居しすぎた」  
もう行かなきゃ。時間と追いかけっこを続ける彼は少しだけ焦燥を滲ませた声で呟いた。  
「どこへ行く」  
「時間が僕を殺さない場所」  
彼は定期的に時代やearthを移動しなければならない。"時間の歪み"が払う犠牲だ。時間の修正者であるスピードフォースの番犬たちから逃れる為にタイムトラベルという禁忌を繰り返さなければならない。  
「……君が戻るまでに私が対策を練る。だから、」  
「僕が戻るのは1秒後だよ。大丈夫、僕の問題だ。あなたを巻き込んだりさせない。もう二度と」  
私の知らない時間軸を彼は知っている。その時間で私に何が起きたのかはわからないが、彼にとっては苦い記憶なのだろう。かつての頃のように私を頼らないその姿は成長を感じると同時に彼が自立したことを寂しく思う。彼に頼られたい、力になりたいと今でもその気持ちは私の中にある。  
「サヴィ」  
「また1秒後に。さよなら、ハリー」  
別れのキスをした１秒後に、「ただいま」という彼を待つ。彼にとっての長い１秒だ。私にとってはほんの一瞬だが、彼が１秒後に戻らない可能性を仮定し不安に駆られる。  
駆ける風が頬を撫で、美しい閃光の名残を見送る。瞬きを一つすれば、涼しい顔をした彼が同じ場所に立って「ただいま」と言う。何度とそれを繰り返しているはずなのに、毎度私はそのことに心から"神'に感謝する。  
「……戻った、のか？」  
「１秒経ったでしょ？」  
得意そうな生意気な顔でにたりと笑う彼に「心配した」と素直に告げる。  
「たった１秒だよ、ハリー。そんなに僕が恋しかった？」  
「……私の１秒が、君にとってどれほどの時間なのかいつも考えている。君が時間から逃げきれなかったとき、私が君の隣にはいられない無力さを君は理解できるか？君の孤独を想うと、私は、」  
悲しくてたまらなくなる。  
悲観的な私に彼は呆れているようだった。そして至極当然のように「神様は死なない」と言った。  
「たった１秒、僕を信じて待っていてくれればいいんだよ、ハリー」  
私を宥めるだけの意味を持つキスで誤魔化される。  
私の１秒間、君はどこまで走って、どれほどの時間を過ごし、一体何をしてきたのだろう。君の全てを知りたいのに術がない。君は謎と秘密で覆われている。私などよりもずっと複雑な生き物だ。  
キスの合間に名前を呼んでも、唇を柔く噛まれ追及は許されなかった。  
なし崩しに再びベッドに転がり、じゃれ合うようなキスを交わす。  
「……ひとつ、聞いても？」  
「なぁに？」  
「私のそばにいない間の君はどこで何をしているんだ？」  
「浮気の心配？」  
「いや、そういうわけでは無いが、純粋な疑問だ」  
干渉し過ぎたのなら謝る、と会話を終わらせようとするとサヴィは「かわいいね、心配性のハリー」と私をからかった。  
「僕は……時間から逃げながら神話を作ってるんだよ」

シーツに埋もれながら、どこか遠くを見つめる彼は私の知らない表情をしていた。  
  
  


### 蒐集癖

最近、身の回りのものがよく消える。おおよそ彼の仕業だろう。特に責めるつもりはない。ただ、彼の心が心配だ。無意識に心の隙間を埋めようとしているのだろう。私と関連のあるものを手当たり次第に蒐集する癖がある。それで孤独が和らぐのならば、何をしようと君の自由だ。  
 『僕は心を捨てた。傷付くのは辞めた。僕は神様だから。もう何も痛くない。もう何も感じない。誰も愛さない』  
本人がそう言えど、切なげな表情を見せたり柔らかく微笑んだりもする。愛さないと言いながら、私を自分のものだと主張し独占欲をこじらせる。身体を開いて心を解いてみれば弱々しい声で私への愛を泣きながら囁く。  
『あなたはぼくのものだ』  
『おねがい、ぼくを、ぼくだとみとめて』  
零れ落ちる願いの断片は脆く美しく愛おしい。  
それらの事象は永く心が眠っている証拠だと教えるには骨が折れた。 

サヴィの寝室へと続く廊下に私の靴や下着などが点々と落ちている。それらはまるでおとぎ話に出てくるパンくずのように私を誘っていた。 サヴィの寝室のドアを開くと部屋中に散らばった私の私物とベッドの上で私の服を抱えて眠るこの部屋の主が居た。  
サヴィは私の気配に気付くと薄く瞳を開いて「はりー」と舌足らずに私の名前を呼んだ。  
「寂しくさせてしまったようだな」  
「……さみしかった」  
「そうか。すまない」  
「ああ、ぼく、またあなたのものを勝手に、」  
やはり無意識に私のものを蒐集していたようだ。  
「構わない」  
そんなこと、気にするな。君の孤独に私の断片が寄り添えたならそれだけで私は嬉しく思う。  
「今夜は私の服と私自身、どちらを抱いて眠りたい？」  
「あなたがいい」  
「ならば、好きなだけ私を君の抱き枕にしてくれ」  
「ぼくのウェルズ。科学に浮気しないで、ぼくのそばにもいて、ぼくにかまって」  
「ああ、すまない」  
「そばに」  
「ずっといる。大丈夫だ」  
  
  


### 留守番のはなし

ハリーのにおいが好きだ。そういう話はもう何度も本人の前で話した。僕の心を安定させるものの一つだ。少しくらい離れ離れになっても大丈夫。彼の香水や服の匂いで寂しさを紛らわすことができる。

 

「しばらく留守にする」  
彼は僕にそう告げた。僕は彼のアシスタントだ。留守にする理由も知っている。年に何度か国内のラボを回らなければならない。彼はスターラボという大規模な研究所の総責任者なのだから当然だろう。今回の彼の出張のスケジュールは僕が組んだものだから内容も理解していた。宿泊先のホテル、フライトスケジュールに至るまで完璧に記憶している。ただそのスケジュールの同行者の欄に僕の名前はない。僕は留守番だ。  
「サヴィ、ラボを頼む。何か不都合があればヘンリーに回すといい。わかったな？」  
「…わかってる。いい旅を」  
素っ気なくいつも通りの愛想のない態度で彼を見送る。ハリーはそんな僕を見て少しだけ困ったような顔をして笑った。  
「すぐに君の元へ戻る。今度は君も連れて行くから今回は我慢して良い子でいてくれ」  
寂しい顔をしてくれるな、とでも言うように僕の頭を撫でた後に僕にハンカチを手渡した。  
「なにこれ、僕泣いてないけど」  
「違う。君がよく話してくれることを思い出したから渡しておく。私の匂いが好きなんだろう？寂しくなったらこれを。どう使うかは君に任せるが、寂しさのあまり噛んでズタズタにしないでくれると助かる」  
「そんな、人を犬みたいに…」  
「そういうつもりではないが、まあ、あながち間違いではないだろう。うん、そういうことだ」  
途中から説明するのが面倒になって適当にあしらわれたが、つまりは渡されたこのハンカチはハリーの代わりを果たすらしい。  
鼻先にハンカチをあてるとハリーの香水に混じって"ハリーの匂い"がした。  
「……わるくないかも」  
「では、私がそのハンカチに嫉妬する前に行くとする。染み付いたその匂いが消える前に戻るつもりだ。どうか私を忘れずにいてくれ、サヴィ」  
「ハンカチと浮気してやる」  
「ふむ……予定より早く戻ると浮気現場が見れるな」  
変なジョークを飛ばして彼は出張に出かけた。

 

ハリーを恋しく思うたび、僕は手渡されたハンカチに鼻先で触れて深く息を吸った。  
日に日にその匂いが薄れていくのは分かっていた。彼を感じたくて堪らない日は彼のルームウェアを着て彼のベッドで眠った。時差の無い都市にいる時に夜な夜な彼からメッセージが届いた。  
『寂しかったか？』  
『平気だよ』  
『私は寂しい』  
『FaceTimeにしてよ』  
『君の顔を見て君の声を聞くと帰りたくなる』  
まるでティーンのメッセージだ。  
かわいいひと。でも僕も同じ気持ちだよ。今、彼からそんなことをされたら走ってでも会いに行ってしまうかも。走り出しそうになる気持ちと脚を抑えて枕元に置いていたハンカチを見つめる。  
『おやすみ、ハニー』  
『おやすみ、ダーリン』  
そしてまたあなたがいない今日を無事に乗り越えられたと安堵して眠ることができる。  
  
  


### 順応と前進のはなし

彼の書斎の本棚は彼の人柄に似て洗練されていた。僕の故郷よりも先進した高度な文明を感じさせる背表紙のタイトルを指でなぞって溜め息を吐いた。この世界で順応する為にはあまりにも知識不足だ。基礎から学ばなければならない。今の僕はきっとこの本棚の本の殆どを理解することができない。  
「私の蔵書に興味があるなら幾らでも好きに読んでくれて構わない」  
「……知識欲はあるけど、どこから手をつければいいのかな。僕の故郷よりも此処はずっと科学が進んでるから、」  
ウェルズは自分の発言が軽率だったとでも言うように「すまない」と先刻の発言を訂正した。  
「君には……そうだな。まずはこの本から読むと良いだろう」  
本棚の隅にある数冊の本を取り出して彼は僕に手渡した。  
科学の用語辞典と、易しそうなタイトルの科学書だった。主に物理学を中心とした精選だ。物理学はかつて故郷で自分が専攻していた分野でもある。彼は瞬時に適切な選択をして僕の気持ちを汲んでくれたようだ。  
「ありがとう」  
「わからないところがあれば言ってくれ。いつでも力になる」  
この人に頼るときっと膨大な量の知性で応えてくれるのだろう。気持ちは嬉しいけど自分の非凡さを悟りそうで怖くなる。彼に甘えるのは最終手段として使うことにしようと心に決めながら頷いた。

本棚に凭れて手渡された本を読んでいるとウェルズは僕を眺めながら「昔のようには読まないのか」と懐かしむように口にした。  
昔、バリーアレンだった頃は見せつけるようにスピードを使って知識を得て妬かせたことがある。あの時はたぶん、彼に認められたくて必死であんなふうにじゃれついていた。彼ではないかつてのウェルズに面影を重ねて、あの人のように褒めてもらいたくて。そう思うと自分の子どもっぽさに嫌気がさす。  
「……もうあんなこと、たぶん、しないよ」  
本のページに影が落ちたと思った途端、彼の乾いた手のひらが僕の傷付いた頬を撫でた。  
顔を上げると困惑した表情の彼と、その淡い瞳に彼と同じ表情をした自分が写っていた。  
「すまない。違うんだ」  
「なに、」  
「あの日の君を私は自分の身勝手なうろめたさで突き放した。許してくれ」  
同じ表情で傷付いて、すれ違い続ける心が今なら見える。  
繰り返さないために、繰り返そうとしている。  
僕らはそういう不器用さが似ている。  
「あの日の僕は、あなたにソーンを重ねていた。ソーンみたいにあなたに認められたくて必死だった。あれは《ウェルズ博士》が恋しかっただけの子どもじみた悪足掻きだ」  
ぼくをゆるしてとごめんなさいを頼りない声で伝え合って許し合う。そうしてようやく僕らは過去からほんの少し、前に進める。  
「今は急いでない。だから、ちゃんと読むよ」  
「……君を眺めていてもいいか？」  
「普通の僕は退屈だと思うけど、」  
「君を退屈だと一度たりとも思ったことはない」  
「……好きにすれば」  
手を引いて離れた場所から僕を見つめる視線の熱さと心地よさに気づかないふりをして僕は本のページをめくった。  
  
  


### 記念日のはなし

記念日と言うのも少し気恥ずかしいが、僕がearth-2のハリソンウェルズに拾われた一周年目にささやかなお礼がしたくてディナーに誘った。  
あの人みたいなお金持ちじゃないし、着飾るのも気取るのも得意じゃない。  
人気の高級レストランを貸し切ってホテルのスイートを予約して…なんてあの人の真似事は到底できない。  
僕にできることは自宅にキャンドルを並べて少しだけロマンチックな夕食の時間を演出するくらいなものだ。

帰宅して開口一番、彼の感想はキャンドルライトで照らされた薄暗い屋敷を見て「電気を付けないのか？」であり、ロマンチックのロすら出てこない状況に僕は早々に自分の計画の失敗を予知した。  
「とにかく黙って席について」  
「……わかった」

いつもよりも少しだけ手の込んだ食事を並べて彼が好むワインを開けた。  
「今日は、僕にとって少しだけ特別な日だから」  
あなたにはとても感謝してる。ボロボロだった僕を拾ってそばに置いてくれてありがとう。  
素直にそう告げるとこの食卓の意味に彼はようやく気づいたようだ。  
「サヴィ、」  
「いいんだ。今日は僕があなたに尽くす日だ」  
今日のあなたは何の引け目も感じることなく僕に尽くされていればいい。今夜は何もかもあなたにあげる。あなたが望むことをすべて叶えてもいい。あなたがどんなに鈍くても今夜は許してあげる。  
ワイングラスを軽く掲げて乾杯をする。  
彼はワインを一口飲んでそれきり口をつけなかった。  
「お酒、口に合わない？あなたが好きな銘柄のはずだよ」  
「……酒で鈍りたく無い」  
その真意を汲み取って、思わず苦笑した。  
僕はその矜持を守らなければならない。  
彼は今夜、多少なりと期待しているのだろう。僕が彼の寝室のドアを叩くことを。  
「来年からはノンアルコールにするよ」  
「是非そうしてくれ」  
  
  


### 一緒に解いていくふたりのはなし

寒くなる前にサヴィターに防寒着をいくつか見繕おうとカタログを取り寄せて渡してみたものの、ぱらぱらと中身を流し見てすぐにカタログを閉じてしまった。  
「どれも気に入らないか？」  
「……別に」  
妙な沈黙の後の返事に思わず眉間の皺を深くしてしまった。  
気に入らないなら素直にそう言えばいいものの、彼は私を試すように本音を隠す。  
「他のブランドもいくつかあるが、」  
「必要ない」  
不正解の回答にサヴィターの機嫌が少しだけ悪くなった。  
この男は私にどうしてほしいと言うのだ。  
サヴィターを見つめてもすぐに視線を逸らされてしまう。戸惑いや不満が入り混じった瞳が落ち着きなく揺れている。  
まさか本人にも模範解答が分からないのか？  
「何を勧められてもなぜ自分がそれらを気に入らないのか、分からないのか？」  
「……そうだね。分からない」  
「その答えを見つけるのを手伝う」  
サヴィターの顔に手を伸ばして指先で目元や頬を撫でると視線を逸らしたまま私の手のひらに擦り寄る仕草が愛おしい。  
「あまり僕を甘やかさないで」  
「本音から遠いことを言うものじゃない」  
私の手から離れる気配のないサヴィターを見ればそれくらいは解る。  
「今度の休みは買い物に行こう。街を歩いて君が惹かれるものを探す。好きなものを買うといい。寒くなる前に出かけねば。この街の冬は冷えるからな」  
「……あなたも一緒？」  
「勿論だ」  
「じゃあ……行くよ」  
迷ったふりをしても無駄だというのに、彼の弾んだ声音の返事に思わずくすりと笑いがこみ上げる。私の反応が気に入らないという鋭い視線を受け流して宥めるように触れるだけのキスをした。

 

(君がいい子になるための口づけを)  
  
  


### 猛暑とアイスのはなし

会食を終えドライバーに連絡をすると、送迎車が渋滞を抜け出せないと返事が来た。  
「車、まだ掛かるってさ」  
「タクシーでも拾うか」と2人で楽観して通りを歩くことにしたものの、タクシーは一台も捕まらなかった。  
「暑いな」  
この夏の猛暑にウェルズは涼しい顔で文句を零した。  
スーツ姿でこの猛暑は堪える。見渡したところどのカフェも満席だった。みな暑さから避難しているようだ。  
行く宛が思い浮かばずに公園の水場に避難し、木陰のベンチに座るとウェルズは前髪を掻き上げて晴天を睨んだ。ワイシャツのボタンがいつもよりひとつ多く外されていることから表情に出してないだけで本気でこの気候に対し暑いと感じているのだろうなとは思うが目のやり場に困る。

渋滞から抜け出した送迎車のドライバーに現在地を送信したからタクシーを探す必要はなくなった。  
この待ち時間にCEOに体調を崩されては午後のスケジュールに支障が出る。ウェルズから預かった夏用のジャケットを片腕に抱きながら「飲み物でも買ってこようか？」と提案をする。  
「アイスも頼む。ミックスベリーチーズとチョコチップバニラ」  
ウェルズは子どもたちが群がるアイスクリームトラックを指差した。  
「ダブルなんてダメ。シングルにして。お腹冷えるよ」  
「頼む、サヴィ。暑いんだ。アイスのふたすくいくらい構わないだろ」  
「そんな顔で子供みたいなわがまま言わないで」  
「どんな顔だ」  
「ハンサム」  
「ありがとう」  
褒めてないんだけど、と釘を刺して僕はアイスクリームトラックの列に並んだ。  
列の割に待ち時間はそれほど長くなかった。  
トラックの店主にアイスと飲み物を注文しながら軽く雑談を交わす。  
「子守かい？こんなに暑いのに大変だな」  
「ああ、子守……みたいなもんだね。僕ら、こんなに外が暑いなんて思わなかったんだ」  
スーツ姿の僕と、僕の視線の先にいる大きな子どもを見て店主は苦笑いした。

暑さにうなだれているらしい涼しい顔をしたウェルズにアイスが盛られたカップを手渡すとウェルズは表情を綻ばせた。彼は時折、こうして子供のように笑うときがある。滅多に見れるものではない。彼に気づかれないように素早くスピードを使って写真を撮ったが、ウェルズの腕時計のアプリが僕のメタ能力を検知して鳴ってしまう。  
「サヴィ、何をした」  
「……誤作動でしょ。たまにアプリが馬鹿になるってレビュー付いてたよ」  
僕の誤魔化しが彼に通じることは少ない。はぐらかすように「アイスが溶ける前に食べた方がいいよ」と急かした。  
ウェルズの隣に座ってアイスティーを飲みながら先ほど撮った写真をSNSにアップする。  
ウェルズはそれを一瞥して「ふむ」と唸った。  
「私を撮って何が楽しいのかはわからんが、どうせなら一緒に撮ればいい」  
「え、いいの？」  
「思い出というやつだな。暑い日に天才の2人が馬鹿をした思い出だ」  
「暑くて脳が溶けちゃったんじゃない？」  
「そうかもしれないな」  
ウェルズは自分の端末を出してカメラモードにすると僕の体を抱き寄せる。「くっつかないで、暑い」と文句を言うと「shhh」と宥めて何度か僕の頬にキスが贈られる。アイスを食べたばかりの彼の唇が冷たくて気持ちいい。この写真を撮り終えたらちゃんとキスしてもらいたい。舌もきっと冷たくて気持ち良いだろうな。想像しただけでうっとりしてしまう。その瞬間にシャッターが切られる。  
「……随分と善い顔をするな、君は」  
「あんたにキスされたいって思ったらエロい顔になった」  
「キスされたいのか？」  
「アイスで冷えたあなたの唇とキスがしたい。アイスの味がするその冷たい舌を絡めた濃厚なやつも」  
「……後で、な」  
照れを含んだ声音とポーカーフェイスがかわいい。  
ウェルズは体を離して先程の写真を僕と同じようにSNSにアップした。  
『2 geniuses, 2 idiots.』  
キャプションを読んで笑いがこみ上げる。  
「あなたってほんとかわいいよね」  
「何の話だ」  
本気で理解できない、という顔で溶けかけのアイスを食べているウェルズを眺めて微笑む。  
「暑いけど、たまには外に出てバカするのもいいね」  
「ああ、悪くない」  
  
  


### 冬と自己矛盾のはなし

夜中から降り始めた雪は、朝には程よく降り積もって景色を白く塗り替えた。キシキシと張り詰めた冬の肌寒さがシーツ越しにも伝わる。眠る前に暖房の温度を上げておけばよかった。  
ベッドにある温もりから抜け出せないまま薄く目を開いて寝室の大きな窓を見ていた。

空調を調整しなきゃな、この雪では出勤が大変だ、会議に何人の職員が揃うかな、夕飯の買い物して帰らなきゃ、起きたら暖かいコーヒーとバケットサンドが食べたい。

ぼんやりとした思考から抜け出せない。  
昨晩のセックスが原因なのか、やけに気怠い。昨晩はひどかった。主に僕が。日頃の鬱憤が爆発したのだと思う。らしくないほどに彼を求めて甘えた。  
僕だけをあいしてほしい、ぼくをかわいいといって、美しいと呼んで傅いて、最後は僕が壊れるほど痛めつけて罰してほしくて。  
彼は僕の要望をすべて叶えた後に「君は矛盾している」と苦笑いをした。そこで僕はようやく満たされて、冷静さを取り戻した。緊張の糸が切れたように意識がそこで途切れている。  
愛されたくて優しくされたくて可愛がられたくて、それでいて責め立てられるように酷くもされたい。全部を一度に欲しがることが、矛盾、なのだろうか。それとも、僕が正しいと選んだこの新たな人生で罰を求めてしまうことが矛盾なのか。  
わからない。  
ただ、彼から与えられるものすべてが心地いい。  
矛盾していようと、構うものか。

寒さに身じろぎ、温もりを求めるように再び彼の腕の中へと身を寄せた。  
彼の胸板にある銃創に自分の顔の傷痕が触れ合うのが好きだ。互いに欠損した部位を埋め合わせるような、傷痕が溶け合うような、そんな感覚がある。  
彼の静か過ぎる寝息と穏やかな鼓動に触れて、閉ざしていた心がほころんでしまう。  
「あいしてる。ぼくのうぇるず。ぼくにはあなただけだ」  
この先の未来は全部、あなたにあげる。  
ぼくの過去は多くの時代に点在しながらも曖昧で、その根元にはあなた以外のウェルズ(あなた)がいたとしても、今の僕とこれからの僕はあなたひとりに捧げた。永遠を欲したこともあったけれど、今の僕はあなたを選んだ。有限でいい。あなたの隣で共に生きられるというのならば。それだけがほしい。  
傷痕を合わせて、祈るように目を瞑った。


End file.
